Back to the good ol' days
by Evil-er-Tayuya
Summary: somehow Naruto and Sakura get sent to the academy. Back to the good ol' days, huh? but something here new... What is AKATSUKI doing in the Konoha ninja ACADEMY? SakuraXAkatsuki...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Okay…today's my birthday…._**YEY!**_:D So anyway since I can't give you cake to celebrate this marvelous festivity, a story will have to do xD it's a bit rushed, but I really wanted to put it on time so sorry for the grammar and other errors… Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm like borrowing…TT but not returning

Without further ado

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Inner Sakura and Zetsu's dark side are in bold **

**Chap 1: the prologue**

Everything happened after the 3rd ninja war. Konoha was attacked by sound, stone, mist and all the other ninja villages. Their only ally Suna helped a lot during the war, but, being it only two ninja villages against all the (one, two, tree… :D how troublesome!...--) others, Konaha's and Suna's forces were not strong enough. The ninja in Hidden Leaf could only hope for a miracle and pray for Kami-sama's help.

Stone pulled out of the war soon after the major blows directed to the Village Hidden Among The Stones. The absence of Iwa's ninjas was felt greatly in the fronts, so Konoha and Suna had a chance after all. The others villages defenses were crumbling with each step. One big hit was all it took…

Afterwards, Mist drew back and their village was in complete shut-down. The major threads were eliminated; the only active thread was the sound village lead by Orochimaru. The Fire and Sand ninjas could take a long needed rest and prepare for the uncomming combat: no way was Orochimaru withdrawing.

But the ones they have forgotten didn't forget them. All the eyes and ears in the world were concentrated directly to the war so no wonder people forgot the organization called "Akatsuki". True, for a couple of months before the war, the organization was on low-profile, like the calm before the storm. During the first halves of the war, Akatsuki was barely seen; older people believed that the war has also taken its toll on the mostly feared organization. Could it be true? Would they stay hidden for long?

In the middle of the world war Akatsuki came with huge smash. Their attacks were fatal, but, for unknown reasons, only directed directly at the Sound village. The members of Akatsuki didn't even bother eliminating Konaha's forces. No, the members of Akatsuki even helped Konaha defeat the last of the other village's forces right after totally destroying Sound. Finaly Sound was where it should. Some other ninjas even considered them somewhat 'allies' and even considered their reasons. Of course the ninja that had some grudges on the said organization considered everything a masquerade, as an attempt to destroy the remaining village and to get the Kuubi, which the Akatsuki didn't seem to be interested lately. As incredible as it seemed no such thing happened. After the war Akatsuki just fled, disappeared from the eyesight of both Konoha and Suna ninjas. Akatsuki was even thanked by the kages of the Fire and Sand country for their 'aid' before that. Tsunade even considered letting some of them stay in Konoha. They were –class after all and didn't directly thread Konaha. 'Such good caliber ninjas don't grow on trees, you know' she said once. After many arguments with the village council members (and a lot of cheering from Tsunade after she won every single of them) the Fire country gave Akatsuki a sign of gratitude by permanently deleting all their criminal history and starting over their "record books". Gaara, on the other hand, first tried to wipe Akatsuki of the ground for well-known grudges, but, because of the war, failed miserable. Afterwards the read-head leader just said "Get out of my eye sight before I'll kill you". Surprisingly, the Akatsuki took the advice and fled quite quickly, disappearing for months again.

After the war, things were slowly going as they were. New students joined the academy; the chuunin exams took place… Yet the Akatsuki wasn't seen… what were they planning?

;p

So this is the prologue… the "funny stuff" starts right on chap 2 xP. Sorry again for the shortness and other errors, I just made myself a promise I would put something up on my B day….so tell me what ya think, okays :D ?

Oh, btw….

_**All the SUPER HOT Akatsuki's: happy birthday Gintare! We know it sucked for you but still!**_

_Me: drools_ _get your hot asses here for a GROUP HUG xD_

Sorry….I had to do that xD I just wanted to be 'congradulated' by someone…maga hot xD

Read&Review

Evil-er-Tayuya


	2. Chapter 2

"Explain yourself

Here's chap two…. I hope you enjoy it ;) personally I loved making Naruto look like an idiot (I have nothing against him, I swear! But he's just so easy to make fun from and I just couldn't resist xD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, SOME of the characters would be found dead in a gutter (a.k.a Karin…)

Claimer: I do own (what's his name again..?) Dakante

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Inner Sakura or Zetsu's dark side is in bold**

************************

The hokage hit the desk with her fist.

"Explain yourself!" the hokage shouted. "How can you continue doing such childish acts if you want to be hokage some day?" Lady Tsunade fumed "why have you been acting as the knucklehead brat you once were?!?! I know you haven't grown mentally, but you're not 12 and not a genin! Even Konohamaru, the kid that takes after you, knows better! Now will explain yourself! And don't give me that bullshit about you being bored!"

"I…" Naruto tried to pipe in. But it seemed that the hokage was on a role and didn't plan on stopping. The said blond ninja decided to shut his yap and for once let the lady spill everything out. It seemed wiser than arguing with her now. Not that Naruto was wiser…

"And don't even try to sweet-talk out of it! I want to know why exactly you pulled a prank like this!" Lady Tsunade was not even listening to Naruto. She was in her own little world and wrecking her fury on poor Naruto, who could only tremble in fear. It seemed funny back then, but now….

**Flashback  
**  
One shadow moved in the stillness of the night. What soul could not be sleeping at a time like this? It was way passed midnight. The jonin guards have already switched their last watch. Some tired men went to their humble homes when the others went to get a drink or a ten to a local club, leaving the grumpy ninja to patrol the beloved village.

But the club was in the complete opposite way the person was headed. Could the village have been infiltrated?

CRASH!!!!!

"Damn it!" the number one knucklehead ninja yelled. Then quickly covered his mouth 'I 'I'm an idiot! Did they hear me?!?!' he though looking around fanatically. 'I've got to hide and fast!' he jumped into an **…..(A/N boy, this is hard!)** PUTRID BARREL.

No, no such enemies could be so clumsy… It could only be…only Naruto…

A second later two jonin stood right in the same place where Naruto previously was.

"What was that?" said one jonin looking around. The other jonin leaned on the old putrid barrel. Naruto didn't even dare to breathe. But he couldn't hold his breath for that long, so eventually he decided just to stay still and be quiet.

"I have no idea. Maybe it was an intruder? We should investigate the area but as quietly as possible. There is no need for a false alarm at this kind of hour: the hokage is probably drunk and trust me you don't want to deal with her right now" said the obviously older and more experienced jonin while leaning on the barrel. "Let us look around. You'll go left and I'll take right."

"Hai!" agreed the younger ninja.

'Now I'm so toasted!' Naruto panicked in his head. Now all his plans were in the gutter. He needed to think fast. Sadly that wasn't his strong side.

Suddenly an idea hit him. This would affect his pride, but…. It could just get him out of this mess.

"Mew, mew, meeeeew" Naruto started mewing. He sounded like a cat that had its vocal chords operated. Did he actually believe that this will trick the jonin?

The younger jonin stopped dead in his tracks. Then he chuckled and turned around.

"Hehe…False alarm there Kouta-san **(A/N I just 'came up' with this name -_-)**. It's probably just a stray cat or something…." He said while scratching the back of his head… "We should probably go patrol elsewhere, shouldn't we?

'I said 'mew' damn it! What else could it be, Kiba's dog?' Naruto though. But otherwise he couldn't believe his luck! All those genin chasing cats missions and bringing them back to their snobby owners finally paid off!! And he was almost beginning to doubt the experience he gained by doing so! 'Those jonin are getting stupider every year…' he snickered while grinning like a maniac. 'I wonder how stupid they will get when I become hokage… I'll be the leader of those idiots! The king of all idiots in the Hidden Leaf Village! ' then he frowned. 'That didn't sound right at all!!!'

"No Dakante **(A/N ok, I REALLY came up with that…honest!)**. You're too jumpy, as always. I think we should investigate this further….. I have a weird feeling about this…" the older jonin stated. This guy wasn't that ignorant.

'Damn you, old geezer! Can't you just mind own business?!' Naruto cursed. Why did those jonin have to patrol in pairs!?

GRUURRRR. Something groaned.

'ISSss…IS that a summon?' Naruto panicked. Cold sweat began forming on his forehead. 'It sounds like some wild beast, I should just get out of here, forget my plan and everything, run for my life!' The blond ninja wasn't so eager on pulling pranks now… His life could by in danger!

"Kouta-san! It's your stomach!" laughed Dakante. "Sensei, you know, no ninja can work on an empty stomach! It's proven scientifically!" the younger jonin tried pushing the elder in the direction of the not so near by pub in vain. "Let's go…. You need to loosen up! If something dreadful happens, it's on me, ok sensei?" the boy tried to convince his previous teacher. The kid, in fact, was hungry himself and so was trying desperately to get his sensei's approval. "It's my treat, can we go now?" That was the last ace Dakante had. Surely his sensei couldn't resist now! Even if he left empty handed…

A cocky smirk found its place on the elder jonin's face. He had won. "Hmmm…This isn't right Dakante… We shouldn't abandon your duties, even if we are hungry and tired… If I told the Hokage about this, she would surely punish you… And I would blame her… Of course I won't tell her! You were my student after all and it would be my fault as well. So I think I'll let this slide just once, only this time I repeat. Don't you try this again, you understand boy?" Kouta lectured. But as his previous student could sense it, this was all just an act. "On one condition though… Everything's on you. And I mean everything" the old man winked.

Dakante knew his sensei quite well, so he already knew that the old man would give in. If not for the yummy food, then because of the fact that Dakante was his favorite student after all… Although the older man didn't show it, he cared for the boy as his own son. So usually Dakante would get just about everything he wanted… But sometimes the boy would still make deals and parleys with the sensei that weren't very useful for him, not considering the fact that he could easily convince the old man to go his way. Dakante would just let the man believe that he had some influence on the boy's actions…Sometimes.

"Alright sensei… You're the boss here…" Dakante agreed while scratching his neck.

Naruto was almost falling asleep. Would they make their mind already?! He had places to go, pranks to pull! He didn't have all night, ya know! The blonde even considered sneaking out of the barrel and silently making his way towards his destination, he was almost sure that the jonin wouldn't notice him with their yapping! The young one at least… About the other Naruto didn't know…

A moment later everything was quiet once again. You couldn't even tell that there was a disturbance before. Slowly the top of the barrel popped up. A blonde head peeped through the opening.

'They're gone?! How…when, why hadn't I noticed!?' he mentally slapped himself…

But that mean… That he was back on the plan…

**End of flashback **

"Oh Naruto… Why do you do these stupid things..?" Now Tsunade was not so angry, sad was more like it. "I mean… what is your problem..?" she asked while rubbing her temples.

"Well…gulp… Grandma Tsunad.." said ninja began. He didn't have an excuse, the knucklehead didn't think about being caught. Actually, he never did think about being caught red–handed.

"DOON"T EVER CALL ME THAT!" the woman shrieked. She really hated when the kid called her that… she just felt so, so old!

"Umh… could I ask why, oh your honorable hokage?" Naruto asked in a voice five times lower than it usually was. This woman was really scary when angered.

"Because….it just makes me fell so OLD!" the other blonde confessed. Wow, she was really talkative today. Usually she would just answer with an ordinary 'Cuz I said so' or with a more extravagant 'don't question the Hokage!!!', or would just hit him over his head, yelling something not so very nice.

"But aren't you old grandma?" Naruto enquired. This was probable his last and biggest mistake ever.

A couple of veins popped on Tsunade's forehead. She was barely controlling her rage. She couldn't just pulverize the kid on such a pretty day, could she?

'Keep it together, Tsunade,' she tried to calm down. 'You can't kill him… Though in several other parts in the world killing annoying brats is legal…it's not in Konaha sadly… You can do this without violence! I know you can! Believe in yourself!' she assured herself. 'Believe… hey, didn't I just sound like Naruto!?'

",.Brat." she spitted through clenched teeth. "...." she continued

"Umh, my punishment for the prank or for calling you old lady Tsunade?" Naruto enquired again. The kid didn't know when to run for his life, did he?

"JUST GET OUT!" the now so very pissed Hokage screamed.

Meanwhile

In a not so very far off place, other known as the main Akatsuki base, the leader couldn't work with these distractions. It seemed that in a place where the most feared criminals lived would be dead silent, everybody would mind their own business, interacting with each other wouldn't even be considered! Who ever said that should get his head examined. The base usually wasn't SO noisy, but it wasn't peaceful either. This was just too much. Sometimes he truly felt as the leader of some nursery (if there was such occupation at least).

'Either way they shut up or there'd be hell to pay.' the leader growled. Leading an evil world-wide organization was stressful enough! He didn't need someone else stressing him out more!

"DON'T make me come down there!" he shouted. He was sure they'd heard him. He wasn't deaf, he heard the massive laughing afterwards his little outburst. He gritted his teeth. THAT'S why he didn't give 'vacation' days often. By vacation, he meant no missions or other crap for a couple of days. But every time he gave his 'trusty minions' a little time off, he would highly regret it.

Although, this time off wasn't just out of the leaders generosity. Hell no. The truth was that there weren't any missions available. And if there were, Pein would consider deeply if the pay was worth the trouble (not the members of his organization, but his – doing all the paperwork!).

'Let the idiots rest for now... When I'm done with the paperwork, they'll feel my wrath.' he evilly though. But, considering the fact that the paperwork was piled not only on the desk, but on the floor as well, the 'wrath' would have to wait.

Pein sighted. Why did HE have to do that goddamn paperwork? Why couldn't he just order someone to do it? The answer came rushing to his head – they would just ruin everything, as always. Kukuzu would require payment, Itachi was half blind, so he was out of the question (lucky bastard!), Zetsu would just probably eat it all (on the bright side, at least it would be gone!), Deidara would, like Zetsu, 'dispose' of the annoying papers by blowing them up or setting them on fire. Hidan and Kisame were out of the question. And Tobi...NO! He will never ever let that kid near his office again!!!

In the living room

The place was so messy; it was hardly believable someone could live there. Blood, leftovers from dinner/lunch/breakfast, shreds of paper lay everywhere on the floor. What could those 'men' been doing?

Simple – Deidara was standing on the very expensive couch one leg in the air, right next to the reading Sasori, holding Hidan's head in one of his hands, yelling something to Kisame. In the other side of the room, Kisame was holding Samehada and giving it a couple of test swings. They were playing 'hit Hidan's head with a huge sword'. Of course, Hidan's participation in that event wasn't on voluntary basis.

Sasori was reading a book and trying to ignore all the annoying shouts from Deidara. Well, actually, Sasori was waiting for one of his soon to be puppets bleed to death. In the living room! That was where all the blood had come from. That, and from the gap on Hidan's head, of course. Anyway Sasori had hung his victim on the crystal luster and was now waiting patiently for the blood to stop dripping. Again in the living room!

Tobi was sitting on the floor (he managed to find a clean spot) and watching his sempai stupefied. On the floor he had paper and some chalk. Tobi was drawing pictures of his beloved sempai and was waiting for Deidara to notice his 'art'. Knowing the blond clay master, the masked ninja should not expect such things.

Itachi was also sitting on the couch right next to Sasori, watching some random soap opera. Sasori highly doubted the Uchiha could see the TV screen from this far, but said nothing.

Kakuzu was also sitting on the floor, far away from the other ninja, mumbling something about a 'stupid Uchiha, he's not the one who's paying the TV bills' and clipping out coupons from newspapers and other sources.

And Hidan was roughly being held by Deidara, luckily not by his hair at least. The blond ninja knew that people didn't like being pulled by their hair and Hidan truly appreciated that. But still he was swearing loudly and yelling to his body to pick his ##*ing head from the #%&$$$$$#ing blonde artist.

"Try to hit this, Salmon!" Deidara yelled while swinging the head

Kisame chuckled and lifted Samehada. No way he could miss, the sword was big as a…as a… the sword was huge!

"GOOOooooooo Sempai!!! Woooo!!!" Tobi sheered with his hands up it the air

"Shut up you…" Deidara started obviously annoyed by the kid on the floor.

**"DON'T make me come down there!" **the leader yelled.

Everybody started laughing. Kisame and Deidara were roaring from laughter. Tobi followed suit after his Sempai. Even the Uchiha chuckled. If annoying the Leader was an Olympic evebt, they'd win gold for sure.

****

Sorry for not updating…. But I think this chapy's long enough… well at leads compared to the previous chapter xD any who sorry for all the grammar, misspelled words and other errors!

I'm starting the other chap right now (well not now, but I've already got smth) :)

Ja ne!

Lotz of luv

**BTW: R&R! Plz, I'll buy you a really tasty cookie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Evil-er-Tayuya


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya folks… sorry for now updating? Ok that will do. I'm sorry for not updating. I know, you really don't care much, but I had A LOT of drama thrown in my life and I got hit on my head. Ouch…! So anyway I'm really really glad that some of you reviewed and added to their favs, alerts u.s.w :P thank you, u really made my day better :P

As always I'm sorry for the grammar, spelling and esp punctuation errors. If u find any (I'm sure u will _), tell me, and I'll see what I can do!

Disclaimer: NO!!!! If I owned Naruto, Deidara would be in my room:3… "Dei, are u here?" ~"Let me out of here!" random voice~. See? So I don't own Naruto.

"talking"

'thinking'

~~~~~~~~~~~ (yeah, yeah, I'm like a little kid that found the '~' button, sue me! :P)

In the leaders office

'That's it. Annoying me, disrespecting me, making fun of me while I'm not listening I can stand. But making fun of me while I'm right next door is too much! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!' the leader growled.

Rising form his desk full of confidence, he slammed the door. Stopping for a second, he heard the sound of falling stacks of paper. Okay, now he was really mad. And that was something to say! The calm, determined Akatsuki leader didn't get pissed. Well, maybe annoyed, but not pissed! Why? Because nobody dared even to displease the guy who could make Uchiha Itachi sit down and beg. Well… not beg, but Pein really thought he could make Itachi sit.

The leader wasted no time climbing down all the stairs. He skipped every 2stairs each time. The orange-haired ninja was so eager to scold his subordinates that he didn't really care if he broke his neck. After all, who didn't get pleasure when making other suffer?

Pein could already hear the other Akatsuki's voices clearly thus the room was only a couple of feet away… oh… finally the blissful moment came… now just to make it a little more dramatic…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Pein shouted slamming the door wide open. The Akatsuki leader ogled the rest of the present members. Then his jaw fell open.

"Are you all nuts?! You, Deidara, that sofa costs more then you are worth! Get down this instant!" the stupid piece of furniture was his pride and joy! Well not really, it was a poor excuse of a sofa, but after all it was their, by their Pein meant his and Konan's, first thing they bought for Akatsuki's purposes! Tch… how sentimental... but any whom right now the blond was ruining the fabric! It ~~~ leader-sama's thoughts were interrupter by ~~~ *interruption again :P :D*

"Yeah, yeah leader-sama…un. But actually I wasn't standing on it on purpose, it was to ~~~" the said blond never managed to finish his lame excuse because he was 'rudely' interrupted by the Jashin follower

"Are you blind man??! Seriously, can't you see that I'm just a fucking head???..." Hidan cursed. The silver haired man was really getting tired of being 'toyed' with. Literally.

"Yes, well… I can clearly see that." The leader simply stated. Personally he was rather enjoying the new game, invented by a couple of bored S-class criminals. Well… simply because someone was suffering… and that certain SOMEONE was indeed Hidan, who often made the Akatsuki leader suffer. Of course, not physically, the Jashin follower would not dare to do so, but more mentally, with all the cussing and ect…

Moving on, the leader looked around. Who to yell at next? Then a piece of blue caught Pein's eyes (It gotta suck being blue :P).

"Kisame!" the orange-haired man barked." Put that sword down this instant! No fighting inside the base!! How many times do I have to say that?!" the leader growled. How many times does he have to repeat himself? NO FIGHTING INSIDE! Even kindergarteners would have understood that by now! Maybe he ought to put a sign?

"Oi, leader-sama! Technically, the sword is not used for battling right now! Ya see... " Kisame defended. If seemed as if the blue-haired ninja always had some kind of an excuse or a snappy comeback to throw back.

"Yeah yeah, I don't really care, just put that thing down." the Leader waved his hand in dismissal. Heck, being the leader always had its perks. One of them was always being right.

What can I say? SORRY! I'm so lazy (aka em… lazy!) it should be considered a crime! Read&review? I promise that the next thingy will be longer…

*POOF* ~Sakura poofs into my room~

Sakura: when are you putting me in the story??? It's supposed to be a Sakura&the-author-hasn't-decided-yet-story!

Me: well to be honest, first I forgot about u. Then I forgot to put u in. And now I'm too lazy to put u in, plus delete this lill chat. So… in the next chapter :D ?

Cookies and all the fluffy thingys for the kiddos who review :3!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the totally long wait! Yeah...i had troubles with the computer and then well i kinda lost my spunk for naruto oh and i though this story was retarded, I'm retarded for writing this and i sure as hell should delete this pieced of crap... well my serious side took over. then again my stupid side is wayyyyyyy stronger, and yeah, it won... the reason why i'm publishing this now (as I'll see, this is not a completely finished chappy......) is that i hadn't updated this in like too long. the chapter isn't finished cuz i broke my leg and now my mom is pissed, she's forbidding me from the computer, anime, cosplaying, meeting and talking to my cosplay friends. I'm in deep shit now.. so cuz i don't know when I'll be online, considering everybody wants to make my life miserable, I'm posting this now.

End of the autoress bitching.

Oh and thank you very much for the reviws, favs and alerts!! i'm sorry if i didn't reply u, but i just recently found out that i could reply... :D now i don't remember to whom i've replied. i'm just that stupid xD

* * *

Scrip, shred, ... scrip. Tsunade's office was full of shredded paper. If anyone didn't know better, you could think that there was a wild party held at the hokage's tower and now the sannin was left to clean the 'confetti' mess. Yeah right, like Tsunade would clean. And Jiraya was writing stories for little kids.

"There goes the evil paperwork." lady Tsunade said loudly. The said woman was now busy ripping the 'evil' paperwork and creating a real mess in her office as well. They had a janitor right? Never mind, she had Shizune - that woman was good for everything. Stopping in her work Tsunade thought. Nooo... Shizune wasn't fit for everything. The woman wouldn't do her part of the paperwork (by 'her part' the blond hokage meant all of it) and sometimes she would throw fits and other displays of her short temper.

The door creaked. Ah, speak of the devil; Shizune was standing right in the doorway. The brunette was a little dumbstruck when seeing Tsunade's office. After a couple of seconds, when the information finally reached her brain, Shizune bravely marched into the office.

"Lady Tsunade! What do you think your doing?" the woman yelled outraged. She'd left the hokage for less than two minutes and the said leader of the village hidden in the leaves was already slacking off or doing something equally worthless; the other medic couldn't actually understand what the hokage was up to. Wait, pieces of ripped paper?

"Don't you dare yell at me, Shizune!" the hokage snarled. "And if you must know, I'm working." the blonde woman proudly stated pointing to the large stacks of paper. "And working hard if I do say so myself," she added picking up yet another piece of paper.

'Tsunade...working?! Has the world come to an end??' Shizune fanatically thought. Then the dark haired woman noticed Tsunade holding some piece of random paper. The sheet was yellow, probably from old age, or tea stains, Shizune decided. Taking a closer look the woman saw the date.

"Tsunade-sama! Are those papers from my desk? What are you doing, they're here for shredding!" Shizune grabbed one pack of pressed papers." they're going directly to the shredder!"

"Well that's what I've been doing!" the hokage screamed, ready to go after Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, don't you have anything better to do? Like running the village or pissing the elders perhaps?" Shizune enquired.

Tsunade placed her palm over her forehead, pretending to be deep at thought. After a very awkward minute Tsunade's face brightened and her hand smacked the poor wooden, newly cracked, table.

"Nope, sorry, already done that Shizune," then the hokage faked a really sincere and apathetic smile." Some other time, okay?"

Not affected by Tsunade's shenanigans Shizune waltzed out of the office with the old papers and came in again to get the rest of them. The woman couldn't imagine how the hokage brought all those papers into her office. Seriously, the package must have weighed two tons! And simply in two minutes Tsunade made a mess that would take two hours to clean up. Yes, Tsunade was really the hokage for a reason.

'I think I liked her better when she just gambled away all our money,' Shizune whined in her head. 'At least then I didn't have to carry heavy stacks of papers, do paper work – again those damned papers! Is paper ruining my life??'

"I said leave the rest here!" the voice snapped the assistant out of her thoughts. It was quite funny how the woman didn't notice a pissed Tsunade waving some random paper at her face. Hitting her loyal companion with the paper, the hokage sighed.

"Next time I'll put chakra in it." Tsunade warned." Now bring all those old papers from the storage room here." She waved her hand off in dismissal.

"Seriously, Lady Tsunade, don't you have anything better, more important to do? The other medic inquired through clenched teeth.

"What's more important than paperwork? You said so yourself." the hokage sarcastically laughed. "Come to think of it, I'm going to the hospital, it's almost Sakura's shift and I must see her." Tsunade made a beeline to fetch her coat. After gussying up at the mirror she walked through the door, closing it with a big 'bang'.

Sighing Shizune inspected the office. Empty sake bottles, mountain-high paper stacks on the desk were a usual sight. This time, in addition to all of the above, were ripped sheets of paper and stacks of compressed paper on the floor as well. Sighing again, Shizune wondered how in the world Tsunade managed to move in her office – the entire floor was white from the papers.

"Well, no point in staying here," the medic said out loud. Carefully trying not to step on the white and yellow papers, Shizune slowly headed to the only door in the entire office. Right when she was about to open the door, someone beat her to it. The door collided with her head and the assistant was sent spinning into the stacks of paper. Luckily the old paperwork cushioned her fall, oh and she didn't get a paper cut. The only thing that was painfully throbbing was her head.

"Oh, Shizune! The door's a bit hard to open sometimes." Tsunade smiled apathetically. Then her face became stern and the hokage cleaned her throat. "I forgot. Clean the whole office while I'm gone, you made quite a mess there." She said pointing with her index finger to the fallen and knocked down stacks of paper.

Shizune glared at the closing door. Rubbing her aching head she stood up. Now the brunette didn't care if she knocked down some papers – the damage was already done. Glaring at the door for the last time, Shizune picked a handful of papers.

"I really wish she started gambling again."

* * *

At the other side of the town, a pink haired girl slept soundly. That was, of course, until her alarm clock rang with that brain scrambling ring. Sakura, being a perfectly healthy teenager, did what other teens would have done – smashed the clock with her chakra enhanced fist. After some fifteen minutes or so (she couldn't really tell, because her alarm clock was broken) the kunoichi surfaced from her cozy bed. Yawning Sakura pondered what day today was. If she could recall correctly, she usually had her shifts at the hospital on the first Tuesday of the month and every other day except Fridays, Mondays and Sundays.

Getting a bit angry with herself that she didn't have some kind of a calendar or a schedule, Sakura sighed. "…to hell with the shift. I'll just go there, it's not like the nurses will kick me out, they'll be happy to have free labor…."

Stretching like a feline, Sakura gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom. After an uneventful shower (she didn't slip on a bar of soap like last time) the rosette decided to please her stomach first. Her kitchen was fairly small, but Sakura didn't mind that much. The room was plain – fridge and other electric appliances on the left and a white table on the right. The only thing that attracted the eye was wooden decorations everywhere and the really old looking white table.

Opening the fridge the medic took a carton of milk. Not sniffing it firstly, Sakura took a good gulp of the white substance. Instantly, the sour taste made her gag. Rushing to the sink, the girl spat everything out. Coughing a little Sakura glared at the carton of milk.

'Stupid cows...'

'**Check the date, then drink it!' Inner Sakura roared**

'Well you could have mentioned that before, you know!' Sakura replied just as viciously. Her inner persona was more like a nuisance than a help. All they ever did was argue and just seldom the 'inner persona' gave Sakura some advice. Unless it was about boys. Inner Sakura couldn't shut up when it came to guys.

'**What am I, your mother?' Inner Sakura stuck out her tongue.**

Deciding she wasn't hungry anymore, Sakura went to was her teeth again. The sour milk left a… a… really sour taste in her mouth!

'This would never have happened if my mother was here…' the medic absentmindedly dreamed.

'**Maybe, but there sure as hell wouldn't be any of the good stuff!' Inner Sakura countered holding something that looked like the box of chocolates she ate last week. Oh wait, that was yesterday's dose of sweets.**

Haruno Maya was a very strict woman. She was a real pedant and hated when things didn't go her way. Well basically she hated when people didn't do what she ordered them to do and think for themselves. She and Kakashi really didn't see eye to eye. On the other hand, it wasn't like Maya didn't think for herself – the woman never listened to anybody, it was just that she thought she was always right and everybody who didn't think so were just retarded. Sometimes Sakura was just too happy her mother had decided she had enough of the 'shitty village with safety issues' and gone to some snobby mountain resort village. With her poor father. Lord, spare him some sanity.

Spitting the now-not-so-very-minty toothpaste, Sakura turned to leave. Locking the front door (a habit she picked up from her paranoid mother), the medic disappeared in the crowd, heading to the hospital.

* * *

mmmh, i think this will be one of those stories with man chapters, but minimum plot, but hey, I'm only working with half of my brain!.. -_- if only my serious side would come back...T.T

oh, and if i edit this story, will my reviews for the edited chapter disappear?

**REvieW!**(I'm not promising cookies,cuz the cookie delivering service is suing me .) How bout pies? i can bake u a pie instead! okey, that's right. **If u don't review, I'll bake u a pie! mwahahahahaha**

Evil-er-Tayuya


End file.
